Więzy
by CephiedNoMiko
Summary: A simple story about Gaara and his siblings.Tak mogłoby być.


Więzy by Miko-chan 

Widziałam go, nie po raz pierwszy zresztą. Jak zwykle siedział na murze okalającym taras i wpatrywał się w gwiazdy. Mógł tak w bezruchu spędzić kilka godzin, bo dla niego upływ czasu nie miał większego znaczenia. Noc była długa i całkowicie bezsenna. Wiedziałam, że nie może spać, w przeciwnym razie ukryty w nim demon zbudzi się i zniszczy wioskę. Wszyscy tego właśnie obawiali się najbardziej, że Shukaku przejmie kontrolę nad chłopcem i zemści się na tych, którzy ośmielili się go zapieczętować. Teraz jednak chłopiec wcale nie wyglądał, jak potwór, raczej jak sześcioletnie dziecko, którego jedynymi towarzyszami są gwiazdy. Jedyni towarzysze bezsennych nocy. Jakie to przykre.

Nie powinnam tego robić. Wszyscy przestrzegali, że jego natura jest gwałtowna i nieprzewidywalna, że zbliżanie się do niego jest niczym igranie z ogniem, jednak w tamtej chwili nie potrafiłam tego zrozumieć. Przecież wyglądał tak niewinnie i… samotnie.

Dość niepewnie otworzyłam szerzej drzwi i znalazłam się na tarasie. Wtedy to spostrzegł moją obecność i co dziwne, w jego wzroku nie było ani gniewu, ani tym bardziej nienawiści, był po prostu zaskoczony, że ktoś zakłócił jego nocne czuwanie. To jakoś dodało mi otuchy, bo uśmiechnęłam się i podeszłam bliżej.

-Cześć. – Sama zbytnio nie wiedziałam, jak należy zacząć, co powiedzieć, by go przypadkiem nie rozgniewać.

Patrzył na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem, jakby niedowierzał w moją obecność. Po chwili otworzył usta, ale nie wydobyło się z nich żadne słowo.

-Wiesz kim jestem? – Spytałam czując, że to dla niego wcale nie musi być takie oczywiste.

W odpowiedzi pokiwał przytakująco głową, a potem odwrócił wzrok.

-Nie powinnaś tu być. – Powiedział cicho, jakby niechętnie. – Ojciec będzie zły, jak się o tym dowie.

Słysząc to uśmiechnęłam się konspiracyjnie i podeszłam nieco bliżej, choć czułam, że nogi drżą mi nieznośnie.

-Jeśli ty mu nie powiesz, to o niczym nie będzie wiedział.

Spojrzał na mnie ponownie, nie próbując nawet ukrywać zaskoczenia. Najwyraźniej wcześniej nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że naszego ojca także można oszukać.

-Nie powiem. – Odezwał się po chwili zastanowienia.

Im dłużej na niego patrzyłam, tym trudniej było mi wyobrazić sobie, że morduje on niewinne osoby, ale wiedziałam, że takie przypadki miały już miejsce. Chyba właśnie ta świadomość nie pozwalała mi zbliżyć się bardziej, bo nogi przyrosły do posadzki i nie chciały nawet drgnąć.

-Czemu tutaj przyszłaś?

-Zobaczyłam, jak siedzisz sam i pomyślałam, że może przydałoby ci się trochę towarzystwa. – Odparłam szczerze.

On niespodziewanie spuścił wzrok, jakby bał się tego co za chwilę nastąpi.

-Nie boisz się mnie? – To było pytanie, ale brzmiało, jak coś innego… jak prośba czy może nawet błaganie.

Biedny chłopiec.

-Boję się… - drgnął nieznacznie słysząc moje słowa – ale mam nadzieję, że nie zrobisz krzywdy swojej siostrzyczce. Nie zrobisz, prawda?

Szybko spojrzał mi prosto w oczy i gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

To mi wystarczyło, przynajmniej chciałam wierzyć, że jego zapewnienie jest szczere i rzeczywiście nie muszę się go obawiać. Podtrzymując się tą wiarą na duchu podeszłam bliżej, a moment później siedziałam koło niego na murku.

Niszczycielski potwór z Suny, okazał się być samotnym, przestraszonym dzieckiem, które jak niczego innego, obawia się odrzucenia.

-Musisz być bardzo silny, skoro wszyscy w wiosce się ciebie boją. – Powiedziałam, przerywając ciszę.

-Nie wiem. – Odparł podkurczając nogi i opierając brodę na kolanach.

Spojrzałam na niego pytająco.

-Czasami dzieją się dziwne rzeczy, piasek robi coś, czego ja nie chcę. To on jest silny, ja jestem tylko naczyniem. Ojciec mówi, że to działania demona, a ja jestem za słaby, żeby go zatrzymać. – Mówiąc to nie patrzył na mnie, zupełnie, jakby się wstydził.

-Czyli wtedy, gdy zginęli ci ludzie, zabił ich Shukaku? – Spytałam, wiedziona dziwną nadzieją.

Gaara jednak pokręcił przecząco głową.

-Nie chciałem ich zabić, ale mnie rozzłościli i po chwili było już po wszystkim. – Odpowiedział cicho, a potem dodał głośniej. – Ale to była ich wina, nienawidzili mnie, chociaż nic im nie zrobiłem. Patrzyli na mnie takim okropnym wzrokiem, a ja nie mogłem tego znieść. – Niespodziewanie złapał się rękoma za głowę i zacisnął oczy. – Proszę, nie patrz na mnie nigdy takim wzrokiem.

Odsunęłam się mimowolnie widząc jego dziwne zachowanie. Doskonale wiedziałam, o jakim rodzaju spojrzenia mówił, ludzie od początku patrzyli na niego, jak na odmieńca, kogoś kto lepiej dla wszystkich, żeby się w ogóle nigdy nie narodził. Ja też czasami wolałam w ten sposób myśleć, tak było łatwiej. Prościej nazwać kogoś demonem, niż przyznać, że to skrzywdzone dziecko, wtedy nie trzeba brać na siebie odpowiedzialności. Ja też nie chciałam jej dźwigać, jednak nie potrafiłam się już wycofać.

-Ej, dlaczego tak myślisz? Jak mogłabym źle patrzyć na mojego małego braciszka? – Odparłam uśmiechając się szczerze.

Otworzył oczy, opuścił ręce i bardzo powoli odwrócił głowę spoglądając na mnie. Wytrwałam dzielnie nacisk jego niedowierzającego wzroku i wtedy odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Nie wiem ile czasu spędziłam tej nocy z Gaarą, ale w końcu byłam już tak śpiąca, że ledwo trzymałam się na nogach.

-Temari. – Zatrzymał mnie, gdy stałam już przy drzwiach. – Czy przyjdziesz tu jutro?

-Jasne. – Odparłam uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

Wiedziałam, że muszę być bardzo ostrożna, w przeciwnym razie ojciec mógłby odkryć nasz mały spisek, a wtedy spotkałaby nas sroga kara, ale byłam gotowa zaryzykować nawet rozgniewanie Kazekage. Ostatecznie tego dnia na dobrą sprawę odkryłam, że mam drugiego brata, a to było warte ryzyka.

Odwiedziłam Gaarę nie tylko następnej nocy, ale także kolejnej i przez wiele dalszych. Co prawda w efekcie tego, chodziłam bez przerwy niewyspana, ale jego nieukrywana radość na mój widok, wynagradzała wszystkie trudy. Z czasem zaczęłam się zastanawiać, jak to możliwe, że kiedykolwiek myślałam, iż mógłby mnie skrzywdzić. Nawet posiadając w sobie demona, pozostawał zwykłym dzieckiem, które, jak każdy, potrzebuje nieco uwagi i sympatii. I choć czasami rzeczywiście zachowywał się dziwnie, to szybko zrozumiałam, iż wystarczy jedno ciepłe słowo, żeby wrócił do równowagi. Tak niewiele i tak wiele zarazem.

Prędko też przesiadywanie na murze i oglądanie gwiazd zaczęło nam się nudzić, a ponieważ nie mogliśmy kręcić się po mieście, w obawie, że ktoś zobaczy nas razem, to taras na dachu domu Kazekage stał się naszym prywatnym placem zabaw. Gaara początkowo nie do końca rozumiał co mam na myśli, gdyż sam nie znał żadnych dziecięcych zabaw, ale szybko przyswajał każdą nową wiedzę. Stąd dość prędko stałam się dla niego guru w sprawach rozrywek, jak i wszystkich innych, jakie zdarzyło nam się poruszać. Co oczywiście absolutnie mi nie przeszkadzało, a wręcz przeciwnie, mile podsycało moją wrodzoną próżność.

Gaara także bardzo się zmienił. Choć początkowo był nieufny, jakby obawiał się, że mogę zmienić swoje podejście, to wystarczył nieco ponad tydzień, żebym zdobyła jego pełne zaufanie. Zrozumiałam też, jak bardzo on pragnął obdarzyć kogoś zaufaniem. Teraz był znacznie bardziej otwarty i radosny, a przede wszystkim nie musiał już obawiać się samotności.

-Czasami naprawdę chciałem umrzeć, ale piasek chroni mnie także przed mną samym. – Powiedział pewnego razu. - Myślałem, że to moja wina. Skoro wszyscy mnie nienawidzą, więc po co miałem żyć? To bolało, nawet bardzo.

-Nie mów tak. Każdy narodził się z jakiegoś powodu i dlatego musi żyć. Choć czasami trudno zrozumieć ten powód.

-Więc po co ja się urodziłem?

Zawahałam się.

-Powiedziałam, czasem trudno dostrzec powód, a ja też nie jestem wszystkowiedząca. Jednak wiem, że byłoby mi bardzo przykro, gdybyś umarł.

Była jednak pewna osoba, która z czasem zaczęła zauważać jakąś zmianę w moim zachowaniu, a przede wszystkim to, że byłam notorycznie niewyspana.

Pewnego dnia, jak każdej nocy, wracałam chyłkiem do swojego pokoju, prześlizgując się po ciemnych pomieszczeniach. Kiedy jednak otworzyłam drzwi, zauważyłam, że lampka na stoliku była włączona, a co gorsza na moim łóżku siedział Kankuro. Miał na sobie ciemną piżamę, a jego mina nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. Od razu domyśliłam się o co chodzi.

-Co tutaj robisz? – Spytałam, udając całkowite zaskoczenie.

-Mógłbym zapytać cię raczej, co ty robisz? – Odparł wstając i krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Myślisz, że nie widzę, jak każdej nocy wymykasz się z pokoju i idziesz na dach.

-Nawet jeśli, to żaden w tym twój interes.

-Nie mój interes? Przecież tam jest ON.

Nie spodobał mi się ton, jakim wypowiedział to zdanie, choć jeszcze kilka tygodni temu sama mówiłam w podobny sposób. Wiele się jednak od tego czasu zmieniło.

-Nie mów, że nagle zacząłeś martwić się o moje bezpieczeństwo. – Stwierdziłam przybierając bojową postawę.

-Zawsze się martwię, szczególnie jeśli robisz coś głupiego. Tak jak teraz. To demon, zabije cię, tak samo, jak zabił naszą matkę! – Głos Kankuro przeszedł niemal w krzyk.

-Jesteś niesprawiedliwy. Jedyna osoba, którą można winić za śmierć mamy, to nasz ojciec i doskonale o tym wiesz. Gaara nie miał na to wpływu.

-Nie wierzę, jeszcze go usprawiedliwiasz? Miałem nadzieję, że się mylę, ale chyba rzeczywiście ci odbiło.

Westchnęłam ciężko, próbując uspokoić nerwy. Kłócenie się mogło co najwyżej obudzić, któregoś z domowników, a to była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej w tej chwili potrzebowałam. W ten sposób nie dojdziemy do porozumienia.

-Posłuchaj, Kankuro. – Powiedziałam po krótkiej pauzie podchodząc bliżej. – Początkowo też bałam się czy Gaara nie zrobi mi krzywdy, ale teraz wiem już, że byłam w błędzie. To tylko mały chłopiec, młodszy od ciebie, który całe dotychczasowe życie był sam. Prawda, posiada niezwykłą moc, ale to nie powód, żeby od razu uważać go za potwora. Przynajmniej przy mnie nigdy nie zachowywał się, jak demon, wręcz przeciwnie, bał się, że tak właśnie mogę o nim zacząć myśleć. Dlaczego więc miałabym go unikać?

Kankuro patrzył na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem, a złość mieszała się na jego twarzy z niedowierzaniem. Po chwili odwrócił głowę w stronę okna.

-Odpowiedz. Wytłumacz mi, dlaczego mam unikać kogoś, kto każdego wieczora czeka, aż do niego przyjdę, kto poza mną nie rozmawia praktycznie z nikim, bo nikt nie chce z nim rozmawiać? I przede wszystkim, dlaczego mam unikać własnego brata? To jest także twój brat.

-I co z tego? – Warknął w odpowiedzi. – On jest nienormalny, czy ty tego nie widzisz?

Zacisnęłam zęby, powstrzymując chęć nawrzeszczenia na mojego upartego brata. Zamiast tego zdecydowanym ruchem chwyciłam go za nadgarstek i wyciągnęłam z pokoju.

-Temari, co robisz? – Zapytał nieco zdezorientowany, ściszając jednocześnie głos.

-Chcę, żebyś się na własnej skórze przekonał czy Gaara rzeczywiście jest nienormalny.

-Oszalałaś?! – Syknął zapierając się z całych sił nogami.

-Czyżbyś się bał?

-Żebyś wiedziała. Jaką mam pewność, że mnie nie zaatakuje?

-Masz moje słowo. – Odparłam dobitnie.

-Jeżeli zginę, to będę cię nawiedzał w koszmarach. – Stwierdził markotnie, ale przestał stawiać opór.

Nie potrafiłam powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, słysząc te słowa.

Gaara siedział dokładnie tam, gdzie go zostawiłam i pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w bezchmurne, nocne niebo. Odwrócił się jednak gwałtownie, gdy jęknęły zawiasy w drzwiach. W pierwszej chwili uśmiechnął się, widząc mnie z powrotem, ale kiedy spostrzegł drugą osobę, jego twarz przybrała podejrzliwy wyraz.

Niemal siłą wyciągnęłam Kankuro na taras, bo choć nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, to wewnątrz trząsł się zapewne, jak galareta. Dokładnie tak samo, jak ja, gdy pierwszy raz tu przyszłam.

-Hej, Gaara, przyprowadziłam nam towarzysza do zabaw. – Stwierdziłam wesoło.

Mój młodszy brat zeskoczył z muru i podszedł bliżej, a jego twarz wciąż pozostawała niebezpiecznie poważna. Kankuro najwyraźniej zapomniał języka w gębie, bo w milczeniu mierzył go badawczym spojrzeniem. Ta chwila ciszy, przedłużała się nienaturalnie, a ja zaczęłam się obawiać, czy rzeczywiście nie wyniknie z tego coś niedobrego.

-Temari opowiadałam mi o tobie, miałem nadzieję, że kiedyś tu przyjdziesz. – Milczenie pierwszy przerwał Gaara, jednocześnie nieco się rozpogadzając. – Cieszę się.

Kankuro miał niewyraźną minę, zupełnie, jakby ciekawość walczyła w nim z chęcią ucieczki. Lecz w pewnej chwili stało się coś dziwnego. Westchnął nieznacznie i uśmiechnął się.

-Kurcze, jak na takiego przerażającego potwora, jakim podobno jesteś, to straszny z ciebie kurdupel. – Mówiąc to zmierzył Gaarę ręką. Mimo, że dzieliło ich zaledwie dwa lata, to chłopiec sięgał mu zaledwie na wysokość mostka. – Chyba nie lubisz mleka?

Gaara przez moment obserwował ruch jego ręki, a potem pokręcił głową, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

-To nie jest lalka, tylko marionetka! – Irytował się Kankuro, próbując ignorować cichy chichot Gaary. – Karasu jest jeszcze niekompletny, kiedy go zmontuję, będzie śmiercionośną bronią.

-Nie wygląda groźnie. – Stwierdził chłopiec.

-Piasek też nie wygląda groźnie, a sam wiesz najlepiej, że może być zabójczy. Pozory czasem mylą.

Gaara za nieukrywanym zainteresowaniem oglądał leżącą na podłodze marionetkę.

Siedziałam na murku obserwując obu braci i nie mogłam wyjść ze zdumienia. Jeszcze kilka dni temu Kankuro wyzywał Gaarę od potworów, a teraz zachowywał się, jakby znał go od lat. Choć w sumie nie powinno mnie to dziwić, aż tak bardzo, ponieważ on nigdy nie należał do osób specjalnie konsekwentnych.

Nasza rodzina była dziwna. Nie mogliśmy za dnia przebywać z naszym bratem, wtedy musieliśmy udawać, że go nie znamy, że dla nas nie istnieje. Rekompensowaliśmy sobie to późnymi wieczorami, kiedy inni domownicy już spali. A to wszystko za sprawą ojca, który jak chyba nikt inny w wiosce, nienawidził własnego tworu, Gaary. Choć może po prostu się bał, że ten kiedyś wymknie się spod jego kontroli, że jak dorośnie zechce się zemścić na człowieku, który odpowiadał za wszystkie jego cierpienia. Nam trudno było to zrozumieć, bo im bliżej poznawaliśmy naszego młodszego brata, tym bardziej stawał się on dla nas członkiem rodziny. Wcale nie tak trudno było zapomnieć, że drzemie w nim demon, może jedynie czarne obwoluty wokół oczu przypominały, iż nie jest do końca zwykłym dzieckiem. Jednak szybko przestaliśmy zwracać na to uwagę.

Zresztą nie przebywaliśmy z nim tylko z chęci budowania bratersko-siostrzanych więzów, było to też w pewnym sensie ekscytujące przeżycie. W końcu byliśmy dziećmi, więc świadomość, że w tajemnicy obcujemy z kimś, na którego imię drżą wszyscy dorośli, była bardzo pociągająca. A pomijając już względy emocjonalne, to oczywistym jest, iż lepiej mieć kogoś takiego, jak Gaara po swojej stronie. Teraz co prawda nie miało to większego znaczenia, ale w przyszłości…

-Temari! – Kankuro wpadł zdyszany do mojego pokoju. Był na wpół wściekły i na wpół przerażony, a u niego to zawsze zwiastowało kłopoty.

-Co się stało? – Zapytałam wstając dość gwałtownie od biurka.

-Ojciec… - Zaczął mówić, jednocześnie próbując złapać oddech. – Ojciec… chce zabić Gaarę.

-CO TAKIEGO?!

-Słyszałem, jak rozmawiał z wujkiem Yashamaru. Powiedział, że nie ma sensu dłużej tego ciągnąć, że Gaara robi się zbyt potężny, więc jeśli teraz go nie zniszczą, to potem mogą nie dać rady.

W tej chwili odebrało mi mowę, a po umyśle krążyło tylko jedno słowo „szaleństwo". Moje odrętwienie nie trwało jednak długo. Nie miałam na nie czasu.

-Nie pozwolę na to. – Wyszeptałam wybiegając z pokoju.

-Co chcesz zrobić? – Spytał Kankuro, który wybiegł zaraz za mną.

-To co powinnam zrobić już dawno.

Na dalsze tłumaczenia nie było czasu, gdyż w tej właśnie chwili wparowałam do gabinetu ojca. Kazekage wyglądał na zaskoczonego naszym nagłym pojawieniem się, ale nie zwróciłam na to większej uwagi. W tamtej chwili byłam zbyt wściekła.

-Nie możesz tego zrobić, ojcze! – Nawet nie docierało do mnie, że zamiast mówić, krzyczałam.

Ojciec spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie.

-Czego to niby nie mogę zrobić? – Spytał srogim tonem.

-Wydałeś na Gaarę wyrok śmierci! Nie wolno ci!

Złość, która na chwilę pojawiła się na twarzy ojca, przeszła w zdumienie.

-A co ty masz z tym wspólnego, Temari? Czy może powinienem zapytać: co wy macie z tym wspólnego? – Mówiąc to rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na stojącego za mną Kankuro.

Na moment zawahałam się, jednak nie miałam zamiaru unikać konsekwencji własnych czynów.

-Przecież to nasz brat, prawda? I mamy stać spokojnie i patrzyć, jak go zabijają?

Ojciec zwęził oczy, patrząc na mnie badawczo.

-Brat? – Odezwał się w końcu nieco kpiącym tonem. – Przecież w ogóle go nie znacie. Chyba, że o czymś nie wiem.

Gdybym miała jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, to ostatnie zdanie musiało je rozwiać. Ojciec sam już domyślał się prawdy.

-Tak, nie wiesz. I to o wielu sprawach. – Słowa te z pewną trudnością przeszły mi przez gardło, mimo to mówiłam dalej, jakby bojąc się, że zabraknie mi odwagi. – My widzieliśmy się z nim, wielokrotnie. Przez ostatnie miesiące prawie każdą noc spędzaliśmy z Gaarą. Najpierw ja sama tam chodziłam, a potem także Kankuro. To wszystko było moim pomysłem, więc jeśli masz kogoś ukarać, to tylko mnie.

-Ej, co to za męczeński tekst!? – Mruknął niezadowolony Kankuro.

-Przymknij się. – Szepnęłam, po czym mówiłam dalej głośno. – Gaara nie jest niebezpieczny, przynajmniej nie w naszej obecność. Miał tysiące okazji by nas zaatakować, ale nigdy tego nie zrobił. Myślisz ojcze, że jest agresywny, ale to nieprawda. Jeśli traktuje się go normalnie, to zachowuje się, jak każde dziecko. Ty po prostu nie chcesz przyjąć do wiadomości, że mimo zapieczętowanego demona, on jest wciąż człowiekiem. Widzisz w nim tylko potwora.

-A my widzimy w nim brata. – Niespodziewanie zakończył za mnie Kankuro.

Zapadło nieprzyjemne, pełne napięcia milczenie. Ojciec patrzył na nas poważnie, jakby nie patrzył na własne dzieci, ale na winowajców, których jako Kazekage ma osądzić. W końcu oparł łokcie na biurku, przy którym siedział, splótł dłonie i wsparł na nich brodę.

-Skoro więc uważacie - zaczął - że jesteście tacy dorośli, iż możecie podejmować samodzielne decyzje, to proszę bardzo. Od dziś Gaara przechodzi pod waszą opiekę, ze wszystkimi tego konsekwencjami. Jeśli dojdzie do jakiegoś incydentu, ktoś zginie, zostanie ranny, bądź wydarzy się coś co zaszkodzi wiosce, cała odpowiedzialność spadnie na was. To moja ostateczna decyzja.

Choć ojciec wypowiadał te słowa niemal grobowym tonem, to mnie kamień spadł z serca. Wiedziałam już, że Gaara nie zginie, a ponadto nie będziemy musieli spotykać się więcej w tajemnicy. Co prawda teraz rzeczywiście spocznie na nas większa odpowiedzialność, ale w tamtej chwili zupełnie się tym nie przejmowałam.

Jak najszybciej opuściliśmy gabinet ojca i nie myśląc zbyt długo, ruszyliśmy na poszukiwanie Gaary. Ponieważ był środek dnia znaleźliśmy go w mieście, gdzie z pewnej odległości obserwował dzieci grające w piłkę na boisku. Zdziwił się bardzo, kiedy podeszliśmy do niego.

-Co tutaj robicie? – Spytał patrząc to na mnie, to na Kankuro.

-Mamy dobrą wiadomość, braciszku. – Odparłam uśmiechając się. – Od dziś już się od nas nie uwolnisz.

Po tych słowach wzięłam go za rękę i zaprowadziłam wraz z Kankuro do domu.

Dziwne myśli przychodzą człowiekowi do głowy, gdy wieczorem nie może spać. Temari przewróciła się na drugi bok, tak że teraz ognisko ogrzewało jej plecy i cicho westchnęła. Powinna odpocząć, jutro dotrą do Konohy, a tam czeka ich ten nieszczęsny egzamin i wykonanie ważnej operacji, więc będzie potrzebować wiele siły. Zamiast tego leży na ziemi i rozmyśla. Czemu w ogóle zaczęła o tym myśleć? Czemu zadręcza się rozważaniami o przeszłości, której nie można przecież zmienić?

Spojrzała na swojego brata, który w pewnym oddaleniu siedział na skale i patrzył w niebo. Nie, to nie był jej brat, to psychopatyczny morderca, którego jedynym celem jest zabijanie innych. Jest nim, ponieważ w przeszłości nikt nie zrobił nic, żeby temu zapobiec. Ani ona, ani Kankuro, a już na pewno nie ich ojciec. Jej po prostu zabrakło odwagi, a teraz jest już za późno. Teraz on nie jest już niewinnym dzieckiem, które pragnie by je zaakceptowano. Teraz znalazł swój własny sposób na walkę z okrutnym światem, który go znienawidził. I teraz tylko cud mógłby sprawić, że odbudowane zostaną rodzinne więzy, więzy które tak naprawdę nigdy nie istniały.

Koniec

Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze.


End file.
